A Black Rose
by Sandylee007
Summary: She's a working girl. He should be arresting her. But somehow she only feels at home with him. And it scares her.       AU, modern setting         MinatoxKushina           ONESHOT


A/N: Heh, it's been a LOOOOOONG time from when I last wrote a Naruto-fic. But I've been itching to write a MinatoxKushina fic, and then this plot-bunny crashed into my head. (smirks sheepishly)

WARNINGS: Some sexual themes, adult themes, suggestive material… (looks around) 'Anybody out there…?

DISCLAIMER: Me, OWN? (howls with laughter) Now THERE'S a joke!

Awkay… I'm an inch from changing my mind about sending this, so I think it's high time to get going. (takes a deep breath) I really, REALLY hope you'll enjoy this

* * *

><p><strong><em>A Black Rose<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tokyo, September 2011<em>**

* * *

><p>He was the only one of Kushina's clients who had never invited her to his bed. And although it felt strange, she certainly appreciated it; it was a nice change in comparison to lust-filled looks and sweaty hands.<p>

He was also the only customer she actually looked forward to seeing.

Her long, red hair felt damp and heavy with rainwater when she entered a block of flats, grateful to find shelter from the merciless autumn rain. She took a moment to control her breathing before she dared to pull out her pocket mirror. She winced at her reflection.

The heavy eye-makeup she'd put on was partially smudged, and her hair was a mess. She looked like she'd been to hell and back.

In some other situation it might've amused her that she even cared. As it was she didn't cast the fact another thought.

She unleashed a growl, then started the work of fixing what she still could.

Her high, sharp heels sounded unnaturally loud in the hallways as she made her way up the stairs ten minutes later. On her way she passed by a elderly woman who wrinkled her nose with a despising look, obviously catching her occupation in an instant. Kushina arched her eyebrows and gave the woman a fed up, almost smug look in response, then continued climbing up the stairs without casting another look towards the woman. She was even cheeky enough to lift the back of her already appallingly short black skirt, which made the older woman sound like she'd been choking. Kushina smirked to herself with satisfaction. "Serves you right", she muttered to the walls around her.

Eventually, after what felt like a decade, she was stood behind the correct door. She didn't bother knocking, for it'd been told to her long ago that the door would always be open, instead walked right in.

"You're late", came a familiar voice from the living room.

She shrugged, wishing she could've been as indifferent as she appeared. She took off her black leather jacket and let it fall to the floor. "Shouldn't you be used to that by now?" she pointed out, feeling completely ridiculous at how she obbsessively smoothened the wrinkles on her skirt and breathtakingly tight, bloodred corsette top.

She was twenty-four, not fourteen, for crying out loud!

Firmly getting a hold of herself she walked further into the apartment, easily finding her way to the bedroom. For some reason she paused by the doorway, as though afraid to go in, while her client turned around and gave her a tired, perhaps even sad smile.

Minato Namikaze was of her age, but he had the eyes of a eighty-year-old. She guessed his job was to thank for that; police officers most often faced the things other people only had to meet in their nightmares. But other than that he was strikingly attractive with his blond hair, blue eyes and athletic body. The idea of pleasing him didn't feel entirely unpleasant. Only, he'd never made such requests. Usually they just spent time together, sometimes undressed, and there were times when he wanted her to touch him, as though to assure he was still alive. In the beginning she'd thought it was because he didn't know what to do with her, but now she wasn't so sure. She couldn't be sure about _anything _with him, and that was what made her nervous.

She leaned against the doorframe and folded her arms while letting one eyebrow arch. "So…", she began lengthily. "You don't usually call me on such short notice. What's going on? Did you have a bad day?"

Those words triggered something she would've never known to expect. All of a sudden Minato closed the distance between them and crushed a pair of demanding, hungry lips against hers. Gradually those lips measured up all of her, making her tingle and smoulder all over. His hands were _everywhere_.

She shouldn't have been surprised, of course, especially given her job. She was old and experienced enough to know that few grown men were satisfied with just holding hands. But this new aggression, this amount of physical contact from this particular client… It caught her off guard, enough so to make her gasp.

Minato, of course, caught the sound instantly and paused, looking at her with eyes she'd never seen before. "I won't hurt you. And I'll only go as far as you're willing to let me."

Kushina shrugged, finding herself sliding towards that same passive state of mind she usually withdrew into with clients. She'd played this part a million times before – she knew her job. "You'll get what you're willing to pay for", she stated out loud, her tone hollow.

Minato's eyes were nothing short of sad as he looked at the bruises on her pale skin she'd thought were well hidden. "That doesn't sound like a fair deal", he pointed out.

It was a long time from when Kushina had last _wanted _something out of a client. But at that moment there was tingling everywhere in her body, enough to drive her close to the point of insanity. She licked her lips, all too aware of how her body trembled, and inched herself just a little bit closer to the man. "Does it make any difference that I'm consensual?" She let her hand wander, and the gasp Minato emitted told that she'd hit the mark. She smirked and gave a purring sound, looking at the man from underneath her eyelashes. "I _want_ you to touch me. I want to _feel _you. So why are you hesitating?"

Whatever mental restraints may have been holding Minato back disappeared in a heartbeat. The man's eyes flashed in a way that made Kushina's heart skip one valuable beat, and then he was _everywhere_.

Inside her rapidly disappearing clothes.

On her skin.

Underneath her skin.

Inside her.

In the secrecy of decadent shadows Kushina gave the man she barely knew her _everything_, allowed him to find and explore places no one had ever breached before. Allowed him to cut binds that'd been suffocating her.

And she screamed like a unleashed wild animal when every single invisible shackle disappeared from her body, soul and heart.

Kushina had always been good at playing the part expected of her. But that night, for the first time, someone allowed her to be Kushina Uzumaki.

It was bitter irony, that the said person didn't even know her real name.

Much later Kushina felt a pair of eyes on her skin while she pulled on her clothes, careful to keep her back turned on Minato. The things expected in bed she knew better than well – these situations, those delicate moments afterwards, were foreign waters.

Usually clients didn't expect anything of her, usually it was all business. Now… Now she felt more exposed than ever in her life. For the first time ages she didn't have the slightest clue what to do or say.

She was so deep in thought that Minato's voice made her shiver. "That tattoo on your lower back… I've never noticed it before." There was a brief silence. "Is it Chinese?"

Kushina grit her teeth, wondering if she could honestly trust herself to speak. "Yes." And then, with that one word, the damn was broken. "It means 'hope'."

"I see."

Neither of them spoke while she finished getting dressed, took the money Minato had left for her and smoothened her hair. Somehow no word seemed appropriate for the situation. Kushina was pleased. Talking only made things more difficult.

It would've made things difficult, if she'd asked him why he always called her, why he hadn't arrested her yet or why he looked so sad every time he looked at her. And it would've been _dangerous_ to ask why it felt like they'd met before, in some other life or something like that – why she felt like coming home every time she walked through his door.

Kushina was just heading towards the door when she shuddered with surprise as the man took her hand into his and squeezed. For a couple of seconds she managed to coax herself into staying cold. Then her body reacted against her will and her hand squeezed back, slightly but still. It took all too long before reason kicked in once more and she shrugged him off, absolutely furious with herself.

She was supposed to be a professional. What the hell was she doing?

But despite all reasoning her chest and feet felt all too heavy as she headed towards the door, firmly deciding not to look over her shoulder.

Just before she would've been out of the apartment, in safety, Minato chose to speak again. "This is the fifteenth time we meet. Could you at least tell me your name?" He went on after her pointed silence. "You don't expect me to believe that Keiko is your real name, do you?"

Kushina felt out of breath, like she'd been choked. All warmth left her body while her pupils dilated. Her mouth worked faster than her mind. "Maybe I'll tell you next time, Pretty Boy." With that she left the apartment as fast as she could, not daring to wait for another word. On her way she dropped a single black rose to the floor, just like she always did. It was the only way she knew to say 'Goodbye'.

Outside the building Kushina wiped her cheeks despite the fact that it was pouring rain, furiously attempting to regain control over her rebelling, shivering body. Then, what felt like a decade later, she finally managed force herself to move without looking back.

She disappeared like a ghost because that was her job. Or at least that's what she kept telling herself.

Because in the hours of the dawning morning Minato kept her company in her dreams. When she woke up she knew she'd see him again.

And she smiled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Owari.<strong>_

* * *

><p>AN: That… was something quite different, I'd say. (sweatdrops)

BUT, now… What's the verdict – should I demolish this and pretend that this never existed, or was this at least close to decent? **PLEASE**, leave a review to let me know your thoughts! It'd seriously make my day, especially since it's rainy and miserable around here, and I'm VERY tired. (gives puppy's eyes)

Thank you so much for reading this!

Who knows, maybe I'll be seeing ya guys again.

Take care!


End file.
